Subway Boss (Trainer class)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Subway Boss |jpname=サブウェイマスター |jptranslit=Sabuwei Masutā |jptrans=Subway Master |image=Subway Bosses.png |size=305px |caption=Art of and from |intro=Generation V |games= |gender=Male only |members= , |anime=BW045 Beheeyem, Duosion, and the Dream Thief! | |manga=''A New Perspective'' ( ) }} A Subway Boss (Japanese: サブウェイマスター Subway Master) is a Trainer class introduced in Generation V, only held by two people. These two are the co-leaders of the Battle Subway, Unova's answer to the Battle Tower from previous games. is the Subway Boss of the Single and Super Single Trains, while is the Subway Boss of the Double and Super Double Trains. The two team up for a Multi Battle on the Multi and Super Multi Trains. Appearance Trainer list Pokémon Black and White }} }} Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 }} }} In the anime At the end of Beheeyem, Duosion, and the Dream Thief! Emmet and Ingo made their debut appearances where they detected 's tampering with the track switches. In The Beartic Mountain Feud! the pair went in search of what or who was causing these disturbances and they caught a glimpse of two figures—Jessie and James—before they disappeared into the shadows. In Crisis from the Underground Up! and Battle for the Underground!, the two met , , and as the subway they were riding had stopped. After Pokémon had been stolen from the Pokémon Center, Emmet and Ingo teamed up with the trio to stop Team Rocket and retrieve all the stolen Pokémon. They reappeared in Lost at the Stamp Rally!, where they helped Erina locate her lost as a favor for Cilan. They rewarded his and Ash's good deed by having a Tag Battle against them, who were using and respectively. Despite Ash and Cilan pushing their hardest, they were finally defeated as Ingo's stopped the two Pokémon with , so Emmet's Eelektross was able to knock them out with a . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Emmet and Ingo are first seen in the , walking around Gear Station. Later, they are introduced as the Subway Bosses of the newly created Battle Subway to and . According to the Mayor of Nimbasa City, they were recruited by him because of their strength. Later, when is invited to take part in the Battle Subway, she boards the train with the Subway Bosses in order to get stronger. Because of their odd, almost robotic behavior, White seems to be afraid of them. It is apparent the Emmet loves battling and is seen eagerly asking White to quickly win 20 consecutive battles while running towards her, obviously scaring her half to death. Emmet was quickly apprehended by Ingo. later fights Ingo's while Emmet referees the match. The match ends in a draw, much to Ingo's disappointment. Later, when White meets Bianca, Emmet begins to invade their privacy, only to be pushed away by both White and Ingo. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=地下鐵總控官 / 地下铁总控官 |fi=Metropomo |fr=Chef Métro |de=Metromeister |it=Capometrò |ko=서브웨이 마스터 Subway Master |pt_br=Mestre do Metrô |es=Jefe Metro |vi=Giám đốc Tàu điện ngầm giao đấu }} * Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Anime characters de:Metromeister it:Capometrò ja:サブウェイマスター zh:地下鐵總控官